Revolution
by TamoraSky
Summary: It's World War 2 and Hungary must choose between the Axis and Allies, but will she pick the right team?
1. Decisions

April 2, 1941

"Now, will you consider Germany an alliance?"

Hungary and her boss Pál Teleki sat in the lounge with Prussia, Germany, and Hitler. Hungary and Pál Teleki looked at each other.

"We will discuss it, Adolf Hitler." And gestured them towards the door."Good day." Hungary said. Hitler, Prussia, and Germany stood up and walked out. Prussia looked smug, but he always did. Germanys expression was a mix of sadness and relief, like he didn't want to hear the answer just yet-neither did Hungary.

Hungary sat tall with her legs crossed, her hands folded on top of her knee. She kept a straight face as she watched them leave. The only ones left in the room now was her and Pál "I think it would be a wise decision to alliance with the axis" Hungary said

"Is that because you have an eye for Prussia?' Pál asked. Looking like he wanted to snicker.

"No. He's an idiot. I wouldn't even think about it. I think it because they're strong" Hungary still kept her straight face.

"Very well' Pál turned and left the room with a grin on his lips. Hungary stood up, walked toward the window and watched Pál get into the car '_What am I doing?_ Hungary thought to herself. _Is it because they're strong? What if they turn against us just like they did against Russia?_' . Hungary felt something wet drip from her delicate face onto the collar of her dress, followed by many others.

"Why am I crying?" she whispered to herself.

"Maybe it's just the stress. You were always a pansy." it was a mans voice. Hungary turned around. Only to see Prussia leaning against the doorway.

"Why the hell are you here?" Hungary asked, her voice raising almost to a yell.

"Hey, no need to get hasty with me. The awesome me" Prussia boasted.

Hungary looked at him an said, "Look, Hitler wants your corporation." Prussia moved closer to Hungary

"Well, he isn't going to get it." He flashed a sleepy grin at her. When he saw the look on her face he became more serious."Look, I swear I won't let anything happen to you" He Promised.

"What of my people?"Hungary said with a look of hope.

"I can't promise anything 'bout that, you know. Most of your people are Jewish" Prussia said carelessly.

"I want the protection of my people" Hungary said.

"Most of them will be fine... as long as they follow Hitler's orders" Prussia shrugged. "Who knows what he'll do to people to displeases him."

Hungary gave a look of horror and busted out in tears. As she ran towards the door, she bumped into Prussia who just embraced her into a massive hug.

"When will this war end?' She asked between sobs. Hungary looked up at his face for the fist time since he walked in on her. He looks tired, like he hasn't slept for a few days.

Prussia answered with a uncertainty to his voice.

"Soon. It'll be all over soon. It'll seem like nothing."


	2. Betrayal

April 3, 1941

The next morning Hungary woke up to a knock at her door. She opened the door; it was Pál

'Sir, we're making the alliance.' She let him in and before he could say anything, she picked up the phone and dialed Prussia

'Idiot, get over here and bring your boss and your brother.' Hungary hung up before Prussia had a chance to respond and glanced out the window.

'I hope you know what you're doing?' Pál said

'So do I' Hungary kept looking out the window.

Awhile later she saw Germany, Prussia and Hitler approaching though her window. Hungary sat in her chair, crossed her legs and folded her hands on her knee.

'Pál, could you go get some wine for out visitors?' Hungary asked

'Yes, of course.' as Pál was leaving, Hitler, Germany and Prussia entered the room.

'Where is he going?' Prussia asked, Hungary frowned at him for not knocking.

'What? Is he too intimidated by my awesomeness?' Prussia said

'Shut up and sit down!' Hitler said to Prussia. He quickly took a spot next to his younger brother.

'So you have made a decision?' Hitler asked

'Yes, I have and my answer is yes. My country will join the Axis forces.'

Pál walked in, 'Hungary, I need to leave. I have urgent business at the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. I trust you to make good decisions.' Pál said

'Okay, goodbye.' Hungary said Pál walked out of the door,

'This is wonderful news' Hitler said

'Yes, yes it is. But Mr. Hitler, I want to know that my people will be safe. Can you promise that?' Hungary asked

'Well of course, my dear,' Hitler got up and poured a glass of wine for himself and Hungary. He handed it to his new ally. She took the glass and sipped it.

'Now, Miss. Hungary, would you like an alliance by marriage, because I will gladly marry you to Prussia?' Hitler asked

'NO!' shouted Hungary and Prussia in unison.

'I mean... That is not necessary' Hungary said

'Okay,' Hitler sat down, 'I see your people are not afraid of their government.'

'Yes, because the people should not fear their government, it should be the government who should fear their people' Hungary said

'Wisely spoken,' Hitler said, 'but I believe it the other way around, people should fear their government. But don't worry; your people will shortly begin to fear the government. I've ordered Lt. Vogel to round up the Jews' Hitler said

'WHAT!' Hungary exclaimed

'You heard me, we're rounding up the Jews,' Hitler repeated

'Hitler! You promised me that my people would be safe!' Hungary accused

'Yes, of course, and they will be. They will be safe from the Jews.' Hitler said while leaving.

'NO!' Hungary sprinted for the door but Prussia and Germany grabbed her arms and held her back.

'It's no use Hungary: they're going to die whether you make the alliance or not,' said Germany. Hungary fell to the ground and burst into tears.

'I'll go,' Germany walked out of the door leaving Prussia and Hungary alone.

'Hungary, stop crying, there's nothing you can do,' Prussia kneeled beside her. All of a sudden, Hungary hit him and ran for the door. She threw open the door

'So long, sucker!' Hungary called and slammed the door. Prussia sat up, unworried.

'DAMN IT!' he heard from outside the door. It opened and Germany walked in, his hand tightly gripping Hungary's shoulder, they walked over to Prussia.

'Make sure she doesn't try to leave again,' Germany told him.

'Yes Sir,' Prussia mock-saluted his little brother, 'Yeah, West, you just go and do your job,' Prussia grabbed Hungary's wrist. Germany shook his head and again walked out of the room.

'You can't make me stay in here and just watch my people die!' Hungary growled

'Watch me! Look Hungary, I didn't want this either. Like, me and West just hope that this war'll end soon.' Prussia tried to comfort her

'Prussia, this isn't fair!' Hungary futilely tried to loosen Prussia's grip on her wrist

'I know it isn't' he said

'Let go, Prussia, you're hurting me!' Hungary cried

'I don't care, I'm not letting you go' Prussia tightened his grip on her wrist.

'Prussia, _please_,' Hungary had tears streaking down her face.

'Oh, not this _again_,' Prussia rolled his eyes Hungary kicked him in the shin, making him fall to the ground. Prussia's responded by grabbed Hungary's ankle, throwing her to the ground next to him. Prussia rolled over onto Hungary and pinned her shoulders to the ground

'Get _off_!' Hungary struggled against his grip , but all of Prussia's weight was on top of her

'Make me,' Prussia told her.

The door crashed opened and Hitler walked in,

'PRUSSIA! There's no time for that! Get in the car, we're leaving!' he ordered

'Yes sir!' Prussia jumped up, saluted and hurried out of the room.

Hungary stood up and brushed off her dress she looked up, planning to say something to Hitler, but he was already gone. Hungary sighed.

Later that night Hungary sat on her bed in her nightgown, brushing her hair. She was so worried about her people, and she hadn't heard anything from Pál since he'd left her with at the meeting with Hitler. She glanced at the clock; it was 11:30. Hungary kneeled beside her bed and folded her hands together:

Most feküdtem le aludni, én kérem az Úr, az én lelkem tartani legyen, ha meghalok, mielőtt felébredek hadd angyalok vezessen, hogy mennyország kapuja

_Now I lay down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep if I die before I wake Let angels guide me to the gate of heaven_

kedves úr kérem, segítsen nekünk ebben a szükség idején

_dear lord please help us in this time of need_

a neve az apa, a fiú és a szentlélek ámen

_the Name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, Amen_

She turned up the covers of her bed, turned out the light and went to sleep.

April 4, 1941

Hungary was awoken by a loud knock at her door. She jumped out of bed and wrapped her white dressing gown around her and hurried to answer the door.

'Yes?' she said, opening it to a young man in a military uniform.

'Hello. Miss. Elizabeta Héderváry?' the man asked, looking slightly embarrassed at finding her in her nightgown.

'Yes that is me, what do you want?' she responded

'I'm sorry to inform you but…Mr. Teleki has passed on.' The man spoke softly.

'What?' Hungary asked in disbelief

'He committed suicide last night…. This is the note he left behind' the man handed a small piece of paper to Hungary, saluted, and left quickly.

'We have become breakers of our word... I have allowed our nation's honor to be lost. The Yugoslav nation was our friend... But now, out of cowardice, we have allied ourselves with scoundrels. We will become body-snatchers! A nation of trash. I did not hold you back. I am guilty**'**

'Oh Pál, you're not the guilty. I chose to make the treaty, not you, it wasn't your fault.' Hungary said to herself as tears slid down her face and blotted the letter.

'Now _those_ are tears.' a voice said

'What are you doing here, you jerk?' Hungary sobbed

'Coming to see my new ally,' Prussia said, 'What, is that a crime?'

'Well, I'm fine. Now, leave!' Hungary demanded

'Oh... So soon? I was hoping we could talk.' Prussia looked down and shuffled his feet

'Oh, well that is a _shame_…. But I'm not in the mood to talk to any German right now, especially you.' Hungary growled.

'Oh? Well _that's_ too bad, 'cause here you've got an awesome Prussian to talk to.' Prussia said

'What?... That doesn't even make any sense' Hungary said dryly

'Yeah, it does! Because everything I say makes sense! Because I'm _awesome_!' Prussia announced At this point, Hungary was seriously considering going to get something heavy that could do some considerable damage to his skull if he didn't leave.

'Prussia, if you're only here to annoy me, I will have to _force you to leave_' Hungary threatened. Not turning to the fear she'd expected, Prussia's expression changed to sadness.

'Hitler put West in jail.' Prussia mumbled.

'What?' Hungary asked, looking up at her unwanted ally.

'You heard me…. He told Hitler he didn't think it was right what Hitler-... _we_ are doing to people around the world. Hitler didn't like that and put West in prison. I guess I never really thought about how horrid our prisons were before...' Prussia's eyes started to tear up.

'Oh Prussia…' Hungary said gently, feeling something towards the taller country that she hadn't felt in years.

'I don't care! Hitler can put who ever he wants in jail... He is the leader...' Prussia turned to wipe tears from his face. _That idiot, trying to play hero _Hungary thought.

'Prussia…..' She said again. Prussia turned to look at Hungary

'Okay… I do care…. But don't make fun of me! I'm still awesome, but West is my little brother. We've been together forever... and now…. Now, there's a chance he might be gone… And I'll never see him again... How would you feel if someone you cared about was thrown in jail and you were cut off from them?' Prussia asked.

Hungary said nothing, just spread out her arms. Prussia walked into her embrace and hugged each other tightly. They didn't talk or hit or kiss or anything, they just stood there, hanging onto each other as if for life, tears flowing, hoping everything would be alright.


	3. The Battle

April 6, 1941

Hungary, Albania, North and South Italy, Prussia, Romania, and Bulgaria stood in a tent surrounding a map of Yugoslavia.

'Romano, you and Italy stay here and guard the camp. Romania, you take your men to the West and attack from there. Bulgaria, you attack from the East. Albania, The South, Hungary and I will come from the North' Prussia ordered.

'Oh, and Italy, no white flags' Bulgaria turned to see The Italy Brothers sitting on the ground and tying scraps of white cloth to sticks.

'Yes sir!' Italy saluted Bulgaria, who just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the map.

Romano got up to figure out what was going on leaving Italy to the flags. Hungary looked over at Italy, who was still making flags. She smiled and walked over to him.

'No, Ita-chan, you have to double-knot it,' Hungary said, sitting down next to him and picking up one of the flags. She retied it and showed it to Italy.

'See?' She asked, demonstrating by waving it around. 'Now it doesn't fall off.'

'Oh.' Italy quickly retied the flags. Smiling, he picked one up and waved it at Hungary.

'There you go!' Hungary laughed. Italy stopped waving the flag as the smile faded from his face.

'I heard they put Germany in jail' Italy whimpered, "it's not true, is it?

'It is, Italy, I'm so sorry,' she said, Italy looked like he was about cry, 'But Germany is strong, so he'll make it' Hungary added quickly, trying to get Italy's spirits up. He buried his face into Hungary's shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around him

'shh, it will be alright, Italy Csukd be a szemed töröld meg a könnyeket maradok veled Hajnalig tűnik' Hungary softly chanted, stroking Italy's hair.

'Hungary, Italy, it's time,' Prussia said, walking over. Italy sat up, looking worried. Hungary smiled encouragingly. She hugged Italy goodbye.

'Are you ready?' Prussia asked

'No, are you?' she replied

'Hell no' Prussia responded, 'Let's go.'

Prussia and Hungary left from the camp with their soldiers.

After travelling for several hours, night had fallen over the army and Hungary asked 'Do you really think it was wise leaving Romano and Italy in charge of the camp?'

'Probably not.' Prussia admitted, 'But it was that or send them to the front line.'

'Good point' Hungary agreed. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Hungary saw something move in the corner of her eye. She snapped her head towards where she'd seen it and squinted into the dark trees. Her heart began to race. Hungary broke into a run to catch up with Prussia, who had moved ahead. She grabbed his arm.

'Prussia' she whispered.

'What is it, Hungary? Do you want to tell me that you love me before we go off into battle to our peril?' He turned around and smirked at her. She glared at him

'Could you be serious for once! And anyways, what woman would ever love _you_? But this is much more important, I think we've been found.' Hungary told him, looking back at the trees.

'ha! Yeah right, this attack is top secret. Nobody in Yugoslavia knows about it. Come on, we need to get to the battle.' As they walked a bit further they began to hear gunfire and sounds of battle up ahead, the army broke out into a run to join the fight. Just then, a group of Yugoslavs appeared from the trees and open fired on them. 'An ambush? Attack!' Prussia yelled at his men.

Hungary swallowed hard 'ATTACK!' she yelled.

After the second hour of fighting the battlefield was an ugly mess. Lots of their men were dead and the Yugoslavs obviously were prepared for a fight, despite their 'top secret' mission. All the attacking countries had been battered around. Bulgaria and Romania were back to back, up against around two dozen Yugoslav soldiers. Albania had been shot in the side, which was now bleeding fiercely. He was pressing it with one arm while trying to operate his gun with the other. Prussia was fighting Yugoslavia, and Prussia was losing. Hungary ran to help Prussia, shooting any soldier that got in her way.. As Hungary reached them Yugoslavia had forced Prussia to the ground. Yugoslavia grabbed his knife and swung it down towards Prussia

'NOOO!' Hungary screamed as she jumped into the knife's path, causing it stab her through the stomach. Hungary fell to ground. Prussia kicked Yugoslavia's legs out, jumped up and hit him across the head with the barrel of his rifle.

'Retreat!' Prussia yelled, picking up Hungary's limp body.

When they finally reached their camp, The Italy Brother's were still there and awake, to the surprise of all.

'HUNGARY!' Italy yelled.

'Shh! Do you _want_ to give away our position?' Romania asked Italy. The country fell silent. Prussia raced to the medical tent, Hungary still in his arms. He laid her on a medical bed.

He brushed her bangs out of her face, 'You'll be fine, Hungary. You'll make it, don't worry'


	4. Love

Authors Note: ok I've taken forever to update but it's finally updated. anyway sooo…..this one contains sexual themes (nothing explicit) but still just a warning

Hungary woke up in an unfamiliar room. The room was white with a Prussian flag on the wall, as soon as she saw the flag she knew whose place she was.

'ah fuck' Hungary cursed

'why of all places why? Am I here?' Hungary asked

'because the master brought you here' a servant girl responded

'oh I see' Hungary said, she was kinda creeped out, one minuet she was alone and the next there was a woman in her room.

'Ingrid, please excuse us' Prussia said

'yes sir' the girl name Ingrid said and with that she left.

'how are you feeling?' Prussia asked

'well... my side is in pain' Hungary said

'yeah that would be when Yugoslavia stabbed you' Prussia explained

'oh...how did he manage that?' Hungary asked

'well you jumped in the way of his sword from stabbing me' Prussia said

'why the hell would I do that?'' Hungary asked without thinking

'thanks' Prussia said sarcastically

'no problem' Hungary smirked

'come on darling you know you love me' Prussia smiled

'hahaha no' Hungary glared at him

'you wanna bet?' Prussia asked

'sure why not' Hungary said not realizing that their faces where getting closer. Prussia grabbed Hungary's wrists and held them tightly as he brought his face closer to hers until their lips were touching, Prussia closed his eyes and Hungary kept her's open in surprise

'Gilbert…' Hungary said while blushing

'see that's the first time you said my human name in years and not to mention that you're blushing' Prussia smirked, Hungary covered her cheeks with her hands and ran over to a mirror on the wall to see her face tinged with pink

'see I knew it you have feelings for me' Prussia came up behind her

'do you have any frying pans?' Hungary asked

'yeah, why? oh wait no' Prussia backed up

'oh come on Prussia it's not awesome to lie' Hungary walked towards him

'trust me I don't' Prussia gave her a nervous smile. Hungary threw her fist at him and he moved out of the way in time. Prussia caught her wrist

'now Elizabeta it's not nice to hit people didn't your mother ever tell you that?' Prussia asked

'no my **father** never did' Hungary tried to loosen Prussia's grip on her wrist

'well now you know' Prussia said to Hungary as she still tried to loosen his grip

'what did your parents teach you?' Prussia joked around as he let go of Hungary's wrist

'this!' Hungary tackled Prussia making him fall to the ground and Hungary falling onto him. Just then the door opened

'Prussia' the young Italian whimpered

'Italy!' Prussia said while still laying on the ground with the Hungarian still on top of him

'Hungary?' Italy asked

'yes!' Hungary said while rolling off Prussia and jumping up

'what are you doing here?' Italy asked

'oh she's become my sex slave didn't she tell you that?' Prussia asked

'EH!' Italy said

'Prussia….' Hungary said he teeth clenched and her fist raising up

'Italy,what are you doing here?' Prussia quickly changed the subject

'well…I came to see Germany but I don't want to go down alone just incase Mr. Hitler is down there and he scares me' Italy whimpered

'oh…ok I'll come with you' Prussia said getting up off of the ground, and lead the Italian to the prisons as Hungary sat on his bed

'that idiot…' she said to herself, she closed her eyes and the image of Prussia showed up in her head, Hungary's heart started to flutter

'Gilbert…' Hungary said passionately. Hungary opened her eyes to feeling hot breath against her neck

'ahh!' she yelped while she jumped up to find Prussia behind where she was

'you called me?' Prussia smiled

'no! i didn't' Hungary swallowed hard

'oh really' Prussia said as he got up and moved closer to Hungary as she back up, she was finally up against a wall, Prussia moved fast and put is hands on the wall above Hungary's shoulders. They stood there for about 3 minuets looking into each others eyes before Hungary broke the awkwardness by kissing him. it took Prussia by surprise but he eventually started to kiss back, Hungary wrapped her arms around his neck as he took his hands from the wall to wrap them around her waist. Prussia moved his hands down to Hungary's butt, Hungary took her hands from his neck and stopped his hands

'Gilbert' Hungary said

'come on I know you want this too' Prussia pouted

'no it's not that. close the door and lock it' Hungary smiled

'oh!' Prussia moved away from Hungary, closed the door and locked it.

'I have to go' Hungary said covering herself with blankets

'no you don't' Prussia smirked while holding onto her wrist,Hungary tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed Prussia on the lips

'bye' she whispered as she loosened Prussia's grip and she slipped away still covering herself with blankets and gathering her clothes up. A few minuets later Hungary came in fully clothed while Prussia still laid on the bed having only a blanket covering him

'ok well I'm going' Hungary said awkwardly

'what too intimidated by my awesome body?' Prussia asked

'no! I missed the election so I need to go back home before I get in more trouble' Hungary said

'oh. keseseses' Prussia laughed

'I'm gonna smack you' Hungary laughed

'ok do it, come over here and hit me over the head' Prussia said Hungary almost went over but then stopped

'oh nice try, no I'm not going to' She said

'and why not?' he asked

'because you gonna grab my wrist and pull me back on the bed that's why' Hungary straightened out her dress

' oh really?' Prussia asked

'really. I'm going now…bye!' and with that Hungary left the house without another word


	5. Falling

December 29, 1944

Hungary, Prussia, Austria, the Two Italy's, Germany, Hitler, and a few other Nazi Generals all gathered for a meeting

'now seeing how that bastard Romania has turned on us, we will have to find a way from him telling anything to Russia' Hitler said

'well sir as much as I hate Romania, he really didn't have a choice it was either turn against the Axis or be killed' Hungary butted in Hitler snapped his fingers and one of the generals took off his leather gloves and walked toward Hungary, he slapped her as hard as he could causing her to fall to the ground

'and you woman will not speak unless you are spoken to' Hitler replied, Prussia and Austria got up to help up Hungary, but Austria had made it before Prussia did, Austria knelt next to her

'Elizabeta are you all right?' Austria asked

'I'm fine Rodrich' Hungary responded Austria got up and was about to offer his hand, but then Prussia quickly walked over pushed Austria to the side and offered his hand

'thank you Gilbert' Hungary said while putting her hand in his and standing up. After the three of them returned to their seats Hitler continued to speak.

Once the meeting was over and Hungary went over to Germany

'are you alright?' Hungary asked

'I'm fine, how about you?' Germany replied

'I'm fine' Hungary smiled weakly

'well I'm off' Hungary said

'do you want me to walk you home?' Prussia cut in

'no I'll be fine' Hungary responded

'are you sure?' Prussia asked

'yes Gilbert I'll be fine' and Hungary was off

'well goodnight West' Prussia smiled and was about to walk off but instead his brother grabbed his arm and dragged Prussia back next to him

'what?' Prussia asked

'she's fine, she's a strong girl' Germany said

'pffft I wasn't going because I was worried about her, come on west even the awesome need some awesome sleep' Prussia smiled crookedly, Germany continued to just stare at him

'seriously brother you're not fooling anyone, what going on?' Germany asked

'she's getting weaker as this war goes on, the other day she fell down and couldn't get up without my help' Prussia lowered his head

'oh….well I have a feeling that this war is going to be over soon and then everything can go back to normal' Germany said quietly to his brother in hopes Hitler or another Nazi wouldn't hear him

'I hope so' Prussia answered.

'Stupid shoes' Hungary shook her shoes off her feet, Hungary was about to walk up her stairs but she saw a light from the lounge. As she made her way to the lounge she felt something wasn't right, she grabbed her frying pan that just happened to be in the hallway and she walked into the lounge to see Russia sitting there

'lovely night, da?' he said

'what the hell do you want you creepy ass?' Hungary asked, Russia smiled creepily

' believe it's starting….now' Russia said

'what is-' her sentence was cut off by the sounds of gunshots and screams

'you bastard what are you doing?' Hungary asked angrily

'what does it look like, the soviets are occupying you're country, just like they did with mine' Romania walked into the room

'get out of my house, both of you!' Hungary ordered

'aww but Lizzie' Romania came closer to her to the point she could feel his breath on her skin

'don't call me Lizzie' Hungary said

'ohhh right the only person who you allow to call you Lizzie is him isn't it?' Romania asked

'none of you're business' Hungary clenched her teeth

'oh but now it is Hungary because of now you are mine' Russia stood up

'take care of her' He said to Romania and with that Russia left the house.

'You as well, get out of my house' Hungary ordered once again to the Romanian

' come, come, Lizzie no need to get angry' Romania smirked

'Stefan get out now!' Hungary said

'oh were on a first name base now are we?' Romania walked over to the chair Russia was sitting in and sat down

'didn't you hear hear me?, get the hell out' Hungary yelled

'oh Lizzie you still have a lot to learn' Romania slowly got up from the chair and slowly walked toward Hungary, until her backside was up against the wall

'wha-what are you doing?' Hungary asked

'Lizzie for so long I've wanted to make you mine and now I have the chance' Romania pinned Hungary against the wall, she was unable to move. Hungary, trying franticly to force him off of her. Romania pressed his lips to hers

_'I can't move, what the hell?_' Hungary's legs finally gave out and she fell to the ground unconscious.

'Forget all about Prussia' were the words she heard when she woke up. Hungary tried to move but her hands were bound to her….bed frame

'that pervert' Hungary thought. For the first time in her life Hungary was scared, bur she wasn't going to show it.

'Lizzie don't struggle, you'll just leave ugly marks on you're beautiful skin' Romania sat on the bed

'what are you trying to do?' Hungary asked trying not to show her fear

'trying? oh Lizzie, no trying, I'm going to' Romania positioned himself over her, Hungary stared at him in fear. Romania lowered himself onto her and felt something like a necklace press against his chest. Romania sat up and brought the necklace out of her dress, the necklace was a cross but not just any.

'He gave you his Iron cross? wow that's pathetic' Romania laughed and tugged at the cross causing the chain to break, Romania threw it on to the ground.

_-Flash Back-_

_June 5, 1944 _

_' I wish you didn't have to go' Hungary rested a hand on Prussia's cheek _

_'I'll be back before you know it, and come on let's face it the awesome can't die' Prussia smirked _

_'if Japan didn't need my frying pan, I would've hit you really hard' Hungary pointed out_

_'hahaha I love you too' Prussia said _

_'wait….what did you say?'Hungary asked _

_'I said I'm awesome' Prussia said _

_'Prussia…..did you say you…love me?' Hungary asked _

_'no, I said I love having an awesome lover' Prussia said _

_'whatever' Hungary rolled her eyes dropping the subject. _

_'Hey Elizabeta once this war is over maybe we….you and I…..could….live together…..forever' Prussia blushed _

_'oh what is this? is the awesome one proposing?' Hungary asked _

_'you know what never mind, I never said anything' Prussia started to walk away but Hungary grabbed his wrist _

_'Gilbert….I would love to' Hungary laughed with joy as Prussia gathered her up in a hug. _

_'I want something of yours to promise me that you're coming back' Hungary said _

_'ok' Prussia took something off his neck _

_'here' Prussia handed the object to Hungary _

_'your iron cross?' Hungary couldn't believe it _

_'I'll give it back when you come back' Hungary promised _

_'keep it, until we're married' Prussia whispered in her ear. _

_-End of Flash back-_

December 29, 1944

Hungary closed her eyes not wanting to see what came next. There was a loud smash, Romania fell limp on Hungary, as her hands fell to her side, pushed the big oaf off of her and opened her eyes to see who had saved her. She sat up only to see her saver was….

'Italy?' Hungary asked in disbelief.

'Hungary' Italy whimpered

'don't cry not now' Hungary jumped off the bed stepping on the Romanian as she got off her bed.

'Ita-chan we have to get out of here' Hungary ran to where Romania threw the iron cross and she picked it up and ran back to Italy grabbing his hand and they started to run. They stuck to walking down back allies, but one back ally had a Soviet solider….raping a girl no more then 14 years of age, Hungary wanted to stop it but she didn't have a strength she used to have, so they continued to run.

'Hungary I'm tired' Italy complained

'Ita-chan you have to keep going were almost out of the city'

Hungary encouraged him. it was another 15 minuets before they got out of Budapest, it was midnight before they got out of the country, and it was sunrise when they reached their destination….Prussia.


	6. Continuing

December 30, 1944

Hungary walked up to Prussia's house with Italy dragging his feet behind her

'we're here Ita-chan' Hungary smiled weakly

'vee~' was all the Italian could say as he fell on the grass and began to sleep, Hungary didn't notice the knocked out Italian and knocked on the door. Germany answered it

'Hi Germany' Hungry said

'Hungary what are you doing here?' He asked

'I need to see your brother, is he here?' Hungary asked

'Bruder? yeah he's here' Germany looked over Hungary's shoulder

'ITALY!' Germany shouted

'WHAT!' Italy say up with a look of worry

'STOP SLEEPING ON MY LAWN AND GET IN THE HOUSE!' Germany ordered

'OK! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY' Italy repeated as he walked up to the house

Hungary pushed past Germany.

'Gilbert, GILBERT!' Hungary shouted

'Elizabeta? why are you here?' Prussia asked

'You look like hell' He added as his lover hugged him

'Gilbert, I'm sorry, I'm sorry' she sobbed

'Lizzie what happened?' Prussia asked, Hungary let go of Prussia and he let go of her

'The Soviets have taken over my country' Hungary stumbled but Prussia caught her

'Lizzie…..Don't worry I'll protect you from that bastard' Prussia picked Hungary up bridal style and rested her on the couch

'You need to rest you've been walking all night' Prussia pulled a blanket over her as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

….

On February 13, 1945 Hungary had surrendered completely to the Soviet Union. Hungary was now an Enemy of Germany, Prussia, Italy, Japan and Austria. But of course that didn't stop her relationship with Pussia…..even though Hitler didn't want them to have any contact with her at all.

…

April 3, 1945

Hungary tapped her foot impatiently

'_Where is he_?' she thought to herself. But then there was a knock at the door, Hungary jumped up from where she was sitting and rushed to the door and opened the door, to see the silver haired, ruby eyed Prussian with a single red rose

'What took you so long?' Hungary asked, Prussia handed her the rose

'sorry Hitler asked me what I was doing with a red rose and where I was going, he's like a nagging wife' Prussia rolled his eyes

'Shut up and kiss me' Hungary frowned

'just be patient baby' Prussia smirked

'baby?' Hungary asked

'I don't know, just trying it out' Prussia laughed

'again, shut up and kiss me' Hungary repeated

'Fine' Prussia wrapped his arms around Hungary as she just stood there smiling. Prussia roughly kissed Hungary, as she lifted up his shirt, but the two hands that were once on her waist were now on her hands stopping Hungary's hands

'I can't if I stay the night Hitler will be interrogating me all of tomorrow' Prussia said

'alright' Hungary sighed

'I love you' Prussia said Hungary looked up his face, his handsome face that she used to use as a punching bag back when they we're kids, but anyway she was surprised not in a bad way for all these years they loved each other but…this was the first time he straight out told her

'I love you too' tears filled up in Hungary's eyes

'Lizzie are you ok?' Prussia asked

'I'm fine, I'm just….insanely happy' Hungary laughed

'This war changed you' Prussia stated

'Gil, I think it changed everybody' Hungary responded with

'True' Prussia smiled only a little

'One of these day you'll be free' Hungary stroked his silver hair

'we both will be, I have to go' Prussia kissed Hungary on the forehead

'take care' She managed a smiled

'bye' and with that Prussia was off. Hungary hated those moments when she was separated from him, they wrote but that still didn't fill the void in Hungary's heart.

…..

In the spring of 1945 Prussia was occupied by the soviets. On april 30th Hitler committed Suicide in his bunker with his wife, his body was never found. But even with Hitler's death the war did not end. But after 6 years and 4 months Prussia and Hungary were finally free from Hitler's grasp.

….

August 6, 1945

Hungary sat at home listening to music on the radio, whilst she wrote a letter to Italy. Prussia burst through the door,

'Gilbert?' Hungary asked, Prussia didn't respond, he looked at her then to the radio. The music was cut short by a man's voice on it

' We interrupt your daily program for a new piece of news' the man spoke. Prussia rushed over to turn it off, but Hungary restrained his hand from doing so.

'But this morning, at 8:00 am. The americans dropped the so called "Little Boy" over Hiroshima, Japan. 70,000-80,000 were killed and leaving about 70,000 injured'. The man spoke the information.

'oh my god' Hungary turned her back to Prussia, allowing him to turn the radio off,

'oh my god' she repeated, tears continuously falling.

'Elizabeta…' Prussia put his hand on her shoulder,

'Gilbert!' she cried, facing him and burying her head into his chest.

'Poor Japan' Prussia heard Hungary say.


	7. Sorry

Officially on September 2,1945 World War II had ended. After 6 years and 1 day, the war was finally over.

December 23, 1950

Hungary walked through the grave yard, so many of her people buried there…including that person. Hungary found the grave, and she placed flowers on the grave.

'I am so sorry, I did nothing for you, I was too weak' Hungary felt a few tears fall from her eyes.

'Lizzie!' A voice called out

'Gil…'Hungary wiped her tears away and faced her husband

'you'll catch a cold, if you stand out here without a jacket on' Prussia held a coat out for her to get in, she did so and hugged him

'I'm sorry I left unexpectedly like that..but I had to say sorry to this girl' Hungary pointed to the grave. Prussia walked away from the hug and squatted in front of the grave and read the inscription

Joska Garai

May 3, 1930-December 29,1944

Loving Daughter, Grandchild

'what happened?' Prussia asked

'When I showed up at your door step the day Russia took over, I saw this girl being defiled by a man in an alley. I would of stopped it but..I wasn't strong enough' Hungary explained, Prussia got up and faced Hungary

'come, lets get back to the house' Prussia moved a lock of hair away from her face. So the two went back to the house hand-in-hand.

…

For many years their love continued. Through think and thin, the two never broke. Even with their countrie's problems, Hungary's revolution in the 50's, Hungary kicking the Russians out of her country, and of course The Fall of Prussia, through these events the two stayed together forever. Even through this Revolution.

The End


End file.
